


In Which Liam Tries Not to Cock Things Up

by honeylove123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But we don't get into that too much, Cheeky Harry, Famous Harry, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Liam, Louis Only Shows Up For A Bit, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Famous Liam, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry, Some Plot, What Have I Done, a little bit of frolicking, age gap, american liam, he's a bit overwhelmed, just a little one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylove123/pseuds/honeylove123
Summary: Liam is Harry's soulmate. They don't really know each other, but when they're together over at Harry's place, that doesn't matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for your pleasure.

"You're mine and mine only," Harry said, cupping Liam's face in his hands. Liam was shivering, overwhelmed by finally getting to meet his mate. 

"B-but -" Liam tried to speak but Harry cut him off. 

"Shh, you're with me now. And even though you're younger than I expected, that means I get to teach you things. You're so pure," Harry trailed his hand down Liam's face "and I can't wait to introduce you to things like pleasure." Liam's face turned as red as a carrot, and he looked down. 

Harry leaned his face into Liam's neck. "Mm, you smell so good. I could just," Harry slowly licked up Liam's neck, smiling at the whimper that left Liam's lips, "eat you up." Liam leaned back, avoiding eye contact with Harry. 

"I have to go back to my dorm now, Harry." Harry pouted. 

"That's not fair," Harry whined, "I wanted time to get to know you better. I want to know all about my mate!" 

Liam visibly flinched at that. "Yeah, but Harry, I'm only eighteen, and well, you're twenty three. Don’t you think the age gap will affect our relationship? I’m barely in college whereas you’ve already graduated and are successful, living in a condo. I’m living in a tiny room where my budget is tight and instant ramen is what I live by." 

Harry frowned and his eyes looked darker. Liam swallowed hard. "We're mates, Liam. Those things doesn’t matter if we truly begin to care for each other. Whatever you need, just ask. We’re in this together. I’ll buy dinner everyday and bring it over to your dorm everyday if you want. You need me, and I need you." 

At that, Harry turned so that he was pressed up against Liam, and Liam felt heat rush through his veins. Stupid hormones. He attempted to be subtle as he shuffled forward away from Harry and his enticing scent. However, all it earned was Harry advancing on that distance and plastering himself on Liam's back. 

"Don't you need me too?" Harry asked, lips near Liam's ear, making tingly sensations run down his spine. 

"Yes, but-" 

"But what?" Harry snarled, lifting his head away from Liam's shoulder. 

"You're kind of scaring me," Liam said in a low voice, and he could feel Harry stiffen behind him. 

"What are you saying, Liam?" Harry's voice managed to sound cold though there was an undercurrent of fear present. 

"You're just really intimidating, that's all," Liam said, reassuringly but Harry did not relax, and instead started to glare at him. 

"So you don't want me as your mate now? Am I undesirable because I like to take charge and won't just present my arse to you like any normal omega?" Harry rants, backing away and giving Liam the space he wanted (but not like this; for once Liam would like to not cock things up). 

"No!" Liam rushes to say, and Harry tilted his head, obviously waiting for Liam to explain himself. 

"I like omegas that are independent - I'm not one of those traditional alphas! It's just that with the way you're acting, you know, the close proximity just sends my instincts into a bit of a trip. And it makes me want to do stupid things I'm not sure we're ready for." 

"Oh," Harry said, and a smirk started to form on his face. 

Harry leaned in again, "What type of stupid things?" 

Liam blushed and looked at the bridge of Harry's nose as he answered. "Things like scenting, or cuddling, you know. That’s for mates who’ve known each other for longer than two weeks." 

"I see," Harry responded, "but those things aren't stupid, they're natural between mates. All you had to do was ask. Come here." Harry patted the space next to him, and Liam slowly came, inhaling Harry's smell of tangerines shyly. 

"Yes?" Liam asked. 

"Okay lean your head into my neck, and there will be small patch of raised skin - that's my scent gland. If you rub your head there, then I'll start to smell like you. I'll smell like your omega." Harry concluded, smiling a bit at the end. 

"Okay," Liam said, and shyly leaned his head in and rubs it against Harry's neck. Their scents start to mingle, and Liam inhaled deeply, feeling bliss. He looked over to see Harry looking just as blissful, and continued scenting Harry. Harry suddenly turns to face him, and lays them down on the bed, squirming until he was being spooned by Liam. Liam blushed as Harry did so, as it caused friction against his cock when Harry rubbed his arse on Liam's front. 

"Hey, can you scoot up for us, Harry?" Liam said, shuffling back a bit with his hips, but Harry just moved back trying to get in close for a bit of a cuddle. 

"Why? Do you not want to Close to me or summat?" Harry asked, glaring. Liam sat up, and Harry followed suit, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"Erm- How do I say this? Well no, it's just that when you press back on me, I get- my hormones act up," Liam sputtered, regretting everything that led to this moment. 

"Are you saying your knob is starting to stand after a little rub?" Harry asked, smiling a bit. Liam nodded silently, feeling shame wash over him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know why my body just decided to-" Liam started to apologize but Harry held his hand up. 

"Don't be. I know you're maturing, and I want you to know that all of this is natural between mates. I couldn't help being affected myself," Harry soothed. 

"Affected?" Liam asked, and Harry agreed with a "Yep," before rolling to face Liam with tented jeans. 

Liam's face went aflame for what felt like the twelfth time that day. "Oh," he squeaked, feeling a rush of want and desire overcome him, and make his dick chub up more. 

"It's natural, Liam," Harry repeated, with pupils very obviously dilated, and Liam nodded. 

"And you smell amazing by the way, if I didn't mention it before. Also, you being aroused just strengthens your scent which is just," Harry breathed in deeply and smiled "delicious." Liam himself breathed in deeply, and was surprised to smell that Harry's smell of tangerines has intensified, even had an extra scent of vanilla as well. 

"Whoa," he sighed as a rush of endorphins swam over his body, and pressed his hands over his bulge. 

"Yeah," Harry giggled, "it's great, isn't it? Almost like being high." Liam agreed despite not having smoked before, feeling his head swirl a bit. 

"If you smell this good, I can't wait to taste you," Harry told Liam dreamily. 

"Taste me?" Liam repeated, confused. Was there some other mating ritual he was unaware of? 

Harry looked at him strangely for a few seconds, before going, "Wow, you actually don't know what that means." Liam felt his eyebrows dip in confusion. "Should I?" Harry nodded and then leaned into Liam's space, as if he was about to share a secret. 

"It means I can't waste to taste your cock and stretch my lips wide around your knot," Harry said grinning wickedly at Liam's shiver. 

"Okay that was hot," Liam awkwardly blurted out, and then proceeded to shut his gob to avoid him making himself seem any more of a fool. 

"You're hot," Harry replied with a raspy chuckle that did warm things to Liam's insides. "And," Harry stuck his face in Liam's surely red neck, "you smell like roasted hazelnuts with cinnamon, which makes me wonder if you smell like that everywhere," before giving Liam a naughty smirk, and wiggling his eyebrows, making Liam burst into laughter. 

"Stop," Liam cried in between giggles, "You're going to make me look like a splotchy tomato with my face's stupid tendency to blush." 

"But you'll be my splotchy tomato," Harry teased, rubbing his nose over Liam's. 

"Was that an Eskimo kiss?" Liam asked, and Harry nodded before doing it again. 

"You're just so darn cute," Harry complimented Liam, who squeaked out a, "Thanks, I think you're cuter." They giggled again while Liam desperately hoped his erection would go down soon. 

"Hey," Harry said, noticing Liam's hand placement. "You don't have to hide in front of me. We're mates and sometimes instincts or hormones," he gestured to his own erection, "take hold of us. But it's nothing to be ashamed about. And if it's that serious, I could take care of that for you." 

Harry winked and Liam put his face in his hands before whining, "When you say things like that, it doesn't help me or my... situations at all, Harry." Harry smirked. 

"Oops. Can't say I'm sorry, though. It's nice to know your mate thinks you're really, really hot," Harry sang. Liam cocked an eyebrow. 

"Sounds like someone is full of themselves," Liam said, poking Harry's cheek. 

"I'd rather be full of you," Harry mumbled, turning his head to lick up Liam's finger, who jerked his hand away. 

"Harry," Liam whined, cheeks as pink as ever, "Stop it." Liam unsteadily got to his feet, gesturing wildly to the clock behind Harry. 

"I -uh, I have to go back to my dorm now, Harry. I’ve got essays to write and all that," Liam sputtered awkwardly, hands fisting his jumper. 

"So early?" Harry sat up, pouting. 

"Well I live quite a distance away, so I need to start heading back now..." Liam trailed off, noticing the sad look on Harry's face. "But I'll swing by tomorrow after my classes have ended, if you want," Liam offered awkwardly, and Harry sent him a big grin. 

"Sure," Harry got up from his bed, "Let me walk you to the door." Harry wiggled in front of Liam and led him downstairs and to the door, smiling all the while. He turned to face Liam. 

"Well, goodnight Liam," Harry sang, reaching behind himself to turn the door knob. 

"Goodnight Harry," Liam said, feeling a blush light up his face as Harry suddenly leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. 

Harry grinned crookedly and said, "Now leave, you gorgeous hunk," throwing the door open and Liam did so, stepping out the door. Harry closed the door and Liam began to walk away, pressing his hand to his heart. Liam stopped for a moment, feeling it race. Liam looked up to the sky, sent a short hymn of thanks to whoever was responsible for him meeting Harry. He stood there, smiling, until a drop of rain hit his nose. 

“Shit,” Liam cursed, and began to run to the bus stop. Even the rain couldn’t put a damper on his mood, as he headed to his dorm, thinking of all the possibilities that were there for him and Harry.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry met Liam for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rewinding a bit to set up the first chapter a little better.

Harry's in Los Angeles, out by himself, trying to get himself some bubble tea from his favorite juice store. It's early and it's pretty quiet, which is just how Harry prefers things. If anything, the area is discrete and his car is parked nearby. 

He enters his favorite snack store, sharing a smile with Kimberly, one of the employees he's come to know and like that works there. She has also chased out paparazzi on the rare occasion, therefore earning his respect, and admittedly, a large note in the tip jar. He doesn't even bother to recite his order - one Large Milk Tea and a Shrimp Coconut Rice Ball, knowing that Kimberly knows it. He hands her exact change before leaving a bill in the tip jar. 

"Quiet this morning, huh," Kimberly comments, without looking up, putting the cash in the register. 

Even though he knows she can't see him, he nods before sighing. "I just, I don't know, have this feeling something's going to happen," he blurts out, feeling instant relief at sharing. 

"Well, I hope everything turns out good for you." 

"Thanks," Harry offers her a small smile, hoping she was right. He's absentmindedly going through his twitter mentions to see if he's been spotted, when the wind chime the store has over the door rings, signalling a new customer. 

And with the new customer, a scent is brought into the small business. And what a scent it was; warm vanilla with a hint of cinnamon apples. He whimpers, knowing that whoever walked in was his mate, and feeling as if he were drowning in the stranger's smell. As if in a haze, his knees honest-to-God buckled, causing him to sway into his mate. 

"Oh hello, nice to meet you!" His mate said excitedly, catching him and just the sound of his voice made Harry feel even weaker in the knees. 

"Whoa!" His mate says, and suddenly arms are surrounding Harry's waist, the touch making him shiver. "I've got you, I've got you." 

Yes you do, Harry thinks dreamily, looking up to see an unfairly handsome male who appears to be around the same age, maybe a bit younger, with the softest brown eyes that are just so... inviting. Harry immediately ducks his head, blushing as Liam looks to the side, blushing as well. 

God, he wasn't ready for his handsome mate! Yes, Harry's aware that he's practically drooling and still has yet to breathe a word. But when he tentatively looks up again, his mate looks amused, so Harry hopes his embarrassing actions are passing as endearing. Harry shakes his head and straightens himself, feeling the lingering touch of his mate. He holds his hand out and takes a deep breath. 

"Fancy meeting you, I'm Harry Styles." 

"Liam Payne, and wow, what a pleasure-" Liam rumbles, placing extra emphasis on "pleasure," "to finally meet you, Harry." A flash of heat runs throughout Harry's being. He doesn't do anything though - well, he can't. He's too busy being lost in his mate's eyes.

And Liam is different - he's one of the few Americans Harry has had the pleasure of meeting who hasn't called him "Hairy," in a butchered attempt to say his name. Liam said it perfectly, being his perfect self with his dreamy eyes, beautiful face, and built body... 

"Your order of a Large Milk Tea and Shrimp Coconut Rice Ball is ready, Harry!" Kimberly calls out, snapping Harry out of his trance. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," He says, a bit dazed, taking the drink and small white bag containing his rice ball from her. 

"So when I can see you again?" Harry asks Liam, uncontrollably smiling wide because he honestly can't handle this encounter, this beautiful god in front of him who's supposed to be his mate. 

"How about tomorrow, then? At Delancey Park, around five pm?" Liam suggests, a bit shyly, and Harry purses his lips for a moment, going over his schedule in his head, before deciding he didn’t really give a fuck, well except for the exposure of the location. 

“How about you come over to my house instead, Liam?” Harry proposes, grinning when he saw Liam’s cheeks go aflame. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just that the park has a lot of people and I don’t know, I just want to get closer to you. I don’t know if that made sense, but my intentions are innocent,” Harry assured Liam, who chuckled breathlessly, but stayed silent, obviously mulling over Harry’s offer, sending Harry's heart on a trip in suspense. 

"Sure. Why not? Can I have your number?" Liam finally answered, to which Harry eagerly said, "Of course! Here it is: 648-302-2453. I'll text you the details later so you can save my number too." 

"Alright, Harry," Liam agreed, and Harry loved how his name rolled off Liam’s tongue. 

He now noticed that somehow, he and Liam were much closer now, and his cheeks flared as the tantalizing scent of Liam teased his nostrils. And Harry obviously wasn't the only one affected, when he looked at Liam, his pupils appeared a bit dilated, a content look on his face. The knowledge that his mate liked his scent made Harry happy and he beamed at Liam who just beamed back. The two just stood there, smiling at each other until a loud "Ahem," broke them apart. 

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. It was lovely meeting you Liam, and see you Kimberly," Harry happily called out, shooting Liam one more happy look before practically skipping out the store. And even better, there still were no paps out. What a great day! Getting in his car and pulling out the small parking lot, he taps Louis' name, waiting patiently for the car to connect the call. 

"It's fucking six am in the morning; this better be important-" Louis started angriy.

"I met my soulmate, Lou, and he's perfect! He's so fit and smells so good - I just want to eat him up." 

There's a bit of a silence, and Harry felt his eyebrows furrow and a pout form. 

"Um, Lou? I'm not exactly feeling like my excitement right now is mutual." 

Louis sighs. "Harry, that is great, but honestly, my mind isn't functioning well enough to process you waxing poetic about your mate and his great smell and even better dick."

Harry squawks, and curses when he notices he's approaching a red light, stomping on the breaks. Damn. He needs to pay more attention to the road before his clumsy ass run someone over. 

"I am not!" Harry yelled, wincing when that came out a lout louder than intended. 

"But you were about to and you're mad I exposed you." 

"Kiss my ass," Harry says, because deep down, he knows Louis is right. 

"What ass? You know you don't have one, love," Louis snarked. 

"How dare you?! My ass may not be big, but it's cute, petite even," Harry huffs. 

"So petite and cute despite not existing." Harry swerved to avoid bumping into another car that was attempting to make a U-turn. The other car honked at him and Harry could make out a middle finger sticking out the window at him. Lovely. He ignores it though, today's going to be a good day. 

"Okay, you're just being mean now. I'm hanging up because you're making me a safety hazard when I'm not," Harry says, leaning over to end the call. 

"You're always a safety hazard -" 

"Okay, bye," Harry sings, Louis' voice being cut off and replaced by the opening sounds of "I Will Wait," by Mumford and Sons. Harry sings along, tapping his thumbs on the wheel to the beat. He's still smiling stupidly though, his destined encounter leaving him with a content feeling. Harry kind of wants to cry, but in a cool way. 

Liam is a nice name, and he briefly wonders how good it would feel to moan that name out in the throes of heat. Damn it. He needs to focus on his driving rather than his fantasies. Harry took a deep breath, and tried to calm down the burning excitement that ran through him, leaving him with loads of antsy energy. 

He doesn’t know why he lied to Liam earlier - he’s definitely going to devour him when he comes over to his house, no doubt about it. Only thing is, can Liam handle it? 


End file.
